1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance value determination system and method with respect to goods whose performance can be objectively measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some goods can be objectively evaluated for performance. For example, an incorrect conversion rate in a word processor, a misrecognition rate in a pattern recognition system such as a character recognition system and a voice recognition system, and the like may be a standard for objective evaluation of performance.
In general, consumers are motivated to purchase goods which they have determined to have performance satisfying their desires, in accordance with the performance of the goods. However, the performance of the goods can be determined only based on general indexes and the like shown in catalogs. Thus, the consumers have no choice but to purchase the goods irrespective of whether the performance desired by the consumers can be exhibited during actual use.
In order to prevent such disadvantages, for example, JP11(1999)-39564 discloses a method for varying a use fee of attraction in amusement facilities, based on the satisfaction of users at a time of using attraction.
However, according to the method disclosed in JP11(1999)-39564, a use fee is determined in accordance with the satisfaction with respect to goods themselves, which will not necessarily reflect the performance of goods. More specifically, even in the case where goods exhibit equivalent performance, the satisfaction of a user may be varied in accordance with a use condition of the goods.
For example, the following is considered in an amusement facility: as a user often visits the facility, user""s feeling of freshness is vanishing, and accordingly, the reaction of a living body corresponding to the satisfaction is also becoming slow. In this case, although the performance of goods has not changed at all, a use fee of the facility is decreased. The reason for this is that the above-mentioned method is targeted for goods that are to be used temporarily, and cannot set a fee of goods, of which performance can be correctly evaluated by continuous use, based on their performance.
Furthermore, in a research and development stage, whether or not goods can exhibit their performance is verified by an experiment and the like in various aspects. However, regarding whether or not the goods exhibit their designed performance during actual use of a purchaser, sufficient live data is not obtained. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly determine whether or not the goods exhibit their performance during actual use, and it is also difficult to provide feedback to the development of next generation goods.
Therefore, with the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a performance value determination system and method capable of determining a reasonable value of even some goods that are to be used continuously, in accordance with their performance, and collecting live data during actual use.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the performance value determination system of the present invention, with respect to goods having an index for objectively evaluating performance thereof, includes: a performance value determination condition input and storing part for inputting and storing a time condition for determining a performance value; a performance measuring part for measuring performance of the goods during use as performance data; a performance data storing part for storing the performance data; a performance value determination-timing judging part for judging whether or not the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied; and a performance value determining part for, in a case where it is judged that the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied, determining a value of the goods based on the performance data stored in the performance data storing part by a time determined by the time condition.
Because of the above-mentioned constitution, even some goods that are to be continuously used, as well as those which are to be temporarily used can be determined for a reasonable value in accordance with their performance. Accordingly, a price of goods can be set in accordance with a value to a user.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the performance value determination system of the present invention further includes a use period of time measuring part for accumulating a period of time during which the goods have been used, wherein the time condition for determining a performance value is that a total use period of time of the goods exceeds a predetermined period of time. The reason for this is that if the goods have not been used at least for a predetermined period of time, it is difficult to grasp average performance of the goods.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the performance value determination system of the present invention further includes a use number of times measuring part for measuring a number of times the goods have been used, wherein the time condition for determining a performance value is that a total use number of times of the goods exceeds a predetermined number of times. Similarly, the reason for this is that if the goods have not been used at least a predetermined number of times, it is difficult to grasp average performance of the goods.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the performance value determination system of the present invention further includes a performance data effectiveness determining part for determining whether or not the performance data is effective, wherein, in a case where it is judged that the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied, effectiveness of the performance data stored in the performance data storing part is determined. The reason for this is that if effectiveness is determined based on ineffective performance data, a reasonable value cannot be determined.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the performance value determination system of the present invention further includes an input data storing part for storing input data inputted for exhibiting a function of the goods, wherein, in a case where it is judged that the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied, the input data is passed to a provider of the goods. The reason for this is that since data directly useful for improving and enhancing a function of the goods can be collected, more efficient development of the goods can be promoted by utilizing such data for development of next generation goods.
Furthermore, it is preferable that, in the input data storing part, only the input data in a case where a predetermined function of the goods cannot be exhibited is stored. The reason for this is that only data directly useful for improving and enhancing a function of the goods can be collected, and an absolute amount of input data to be stored can be reduced.
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized by software for executing, as processing steps, the above-mentioned performance value determination system. More specifically, the present invention is characterized by a method for determining a performance value with respect to goods having an index for objectively evaluating performance thereof, including inputting and storing a time condition for determining a performance value; measuring performance of the goods during use as performance data; storing the performance data; judging whether or not the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied; and in a case where it is judged that the time condition for determining a performance value is satisfied, determining a value of the goods based on the stored performance data by a time determined by the time condition, and a computer-readable recording medium storing these operations as a program.
Because of the above-mentioned constitution, by loading the program onto a computer for execution, a performance value determination system can be configured in which even some goods that are to be continuously used, as well as those which are to be temporarily used can be determined for a reasonable value in accordance with their performance, and a price of goods can be set in accordance with a value to a user.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.